Revenge is Never Sweet
by TheShadowgirl360
Summary: Hidan lives for the day he gets to kill the man who murdered his parent. He plots everyday a new way to finish said man but never achieves his goal for his feelings make him weak. He is blinded by the hate and love, truth and lies hes been fed over the years. Will he be able to achieve his wanted goal or will he end up making a bigger mess of what the last war left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my second fanfiction up in here, don't read the other, its total crap. There is explicit descriptions of death, probable rape (depends on my mood), angst, fluffiness,supernatural shit, OOCness on Kakuzu to the 500th power. Bear with me. **

**I own Nothing**

**Its M for reason my lovelies so if you don't like don't read.**

**Also I think this one is gonna be 5-10 chapters tops **

Chapter one; What the hell just happened

_Breathe in, Breathe out..._

_Calm down Hidan or you will never reach your goal..._

_That's it, keep the gun steady and count to three..._

_one..._

_two..._

His eyes narrowed almost as if reading that I was going to pull the trigger. I froze by the intensity of those emerald eyes. My hands shook furiously and I cursed mentally for letting him get the best of me with just a stare but be warned, I wasn't just going to back down any soon. He stood there in the middle of the hallway in front of the door.

He had killed someone again...

It was his job after all and every night he left to finish someone off, another reason to hate him even more. His odd eyes studied me carefully, yes, he knew I'm capable of shooting him right here right now...yet every time I got the chance I never followed through what I had planned already so perfectly in my head, as if some unknown cause knew more than the basic facts already at hand. His long hair was soaking wet dripping continuously. The sound of the drops of water falling on the floor was maddening, it taunted me and irked him further on. His mouth was drawn to a grim line with his stitches ironically forming a never ending smirk on his rather handsome face. He could be a model I gave him that but the stitches covering his whole body said otherwise and not to forget that damn crease between his eyebrows. Its as if he was always mad; which he is but he had his moments of calmness but that damned crease remained.

The man was scary, I barely reached his neck but never once did i give him the satisfaction of showing him I was scared of him. Curses, sarcasm, threats and occasional fights where my cover even though my body seemed to always end up either beaten to a pulp or tied to a chair. It depends on his mood really. But I dont care about him at all. All that mattered was that he was going to die by my hands one of these days, he was going to suffer what my parents suffered when he killed him without any ounce of guilt whatsoever even if it meant me dying too.

He was going down with me.

[_yah keep thinking that pinkie]_ I swear to Jashin I could hear his answers to my remarks in my head.

"Hidan, how many times have I told you to stay away from my room?" he said sternly placing his drenched coat on the hanger near the door and dropping his weapon bag on the floor. Its as if he didnt care I was holding him at gun ponint.

"Shut up" I barked steadying my gun

He didnt even flinch just kept taking his shoes of and reaching for a towel in the closet. I followed him everywhere with the damned arm tucked tightly in the comfort of my right hand.

"Will you drop it with your 'revenge' thing already, its getting on my nerves" he said lowly while he dried his hair with a fluffy white towel "I get home and his is how im treated? how shameful after all the things I've given you" he sighed comically not looking at me anymore.

"The hell you've done for me? kill my parents you fucker thats what you did- fucking look at me you miser-"

Humpf*

I didn't even register how fast he'd come at me. In less than three seconds the gun was pried away from my hands [_shocker]_ and my body was slammed to the cold floor of our damned apartment.

Yes.

Our.

I had nowhere else to go, he had guns, I didn't have to track him down. Easy access right?

WRONG

This was our daily routine, me coming at him with whatever I had, him taking it as a joke and then me pinned to a wall, the floor, tied to a chair or stunned for 2 hours in which he'd already gone on with his next job.

"Get Off Me it Fucking hurts!" he held my hands behind my back in a weird angle with half my body bent upwards and face painfully smashed to the floor. He chuckled at my struggling "Its cute really, but highly annoying. I am in no mood today for your little game, Hidan" he whispered in my ear, his still damp hair tickling my neck as well as his hot breath that made my cheeks heat up.

"Kakuzu get off! Im serious, I'll sacrifice your damned heathen soul to Jashin-sama!"

USELESS

The stupid idiot with the death wish just chuckled and chuckled as I trashed around. To no avail, i just tired myself to the point of panting.

"Are you done with your tantrum or do I need to turn to drastic measures on you?"

"fuck.. pant* you.. pant*" I spat

My arms were sore and back ached, sweat covered my forehead and neck but he didn't care how I felt. In fact one of his free hands traveled up my shirt which caught me by surprise, my breath hitched and muscles tensed.

"Hmm when was the last time weve done this?" he asked rhetorically and I chose to answer as the loud mouth i was "fucking never you perverted old man, I will scream if you touch me- nghh Ahh!" Kakuzu pinched one of my nipples and tugged at it. My traitorous body began to heat up and my lower regions felt uncomfortable in the tightening fabric of my pants [ _fucking death trap thats what it is]_ "Stophh.." my words came out breathlessly as he kept playing my my nubs. My back arched downwards and hips moved to try and find friction within this rather shitty situation. I groaned and he let go of my hands knowing I'd reached the point of no return [_pathetic]_. More shameful moans left my mouth and my hands clawed at the floor beneath me. Kakuzu on the other hand was enjoying this 100% chuckling endlessly and reaching other weak spots. As I reached my climax point the fucking miser got up and just left me, a panting mess on the floor.

"We'll finish this later I have things to do" he said walking to his room and closing the door slightly. I cursed and gritted my teeth. I'm supposed to hate this man right? I'm supposed to wish for his death and have a knife ready to attack 24/7. [_note the "I'm supposed to_"].

Surprisingly, I also loved this man.

Stupid I know, he killed my family and killed men every night for a living but I still loved him. I've seen his weakest states and sometimes it was stupid for me to think he'd kill my parents and then let me live with him to plot revenge in his own home. There were details of that night I never caught on and he sure as hell wouldn't tell me but I guess he was the next thing to what little closure I had towards the death of my only family. He was an excuse upon an excuse, its what kept me together and sane.

[_you like lying to yourself way too much]_

I sighed and got up to head to the shower and cleanse myself of the burning sensations all over the places he touched. Sneaking a quick glance to his room I saw him bent over with his hands on his knees that hung over the bed. He was tired. I figured.

"tch, fucking miser"

**yeh yeh I changed hate everything Kakuzu to extremely bipolar Kakuzu heh. I like him being all sexy and talkative (sometimes) I think hes a representation of one of my many sides. WOOOO **

**oh baby Hidan you don't even know whats coming your way. Your dear bae is not some simple assassin buahahahahaha **

**Hidan: "the frik you mean by that"**

**Kuzu: *looking around suspiciously "yea, the heck you mean by that hehe..."**

**Francesca(me): "oh nothing my loves, go on have gay babies and eat moth balls"**

***runs away huehuehuehueheuheu**


	2. Chapter 2: Open the door

**Ayy next chapter for this bundle of weirdness.**

**I gotta give my thankyous to my best friend, who's a guy, not gay and deals with my shit, because he helped me with the ideas for this chapter. You are a brave man!**

**Anyways yall know this aint mine, it belongs to Masashi who keeps pulling fillers from his ass and doesn't kill everyone already. (READ THE MANGA AND SUCCUMB TO MADNESS~**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Open the Door to Your Eyes**

_The pitter patter of the rain outside kept me awake, it was rather poetic how such substance fell from above on to my world to moist and give new life. It was beautiful really..._

_My eyes roamed the darkness of the room noticing the odd shapes things took without a light to reveal what they truly were, it was eerie but not quite scary; enticing to be clear._

_*thud *thud *thud _

_On cue the same steps of the person who'd kill my parents again tonight__ made their appearance. _

_The same dream, huh_

_I knew this all to well and everytime I tried the same desperate measures, to urge my body to get up faster, to reach my parents bedroom and warn them, I seemed to be stuck in cement. I was trapped inside my own mind behind eyes that were different yet still mine. _

_I finally had gotten up and began walking towards my parents room when a shadow lurking by the entrance blocked my way. _

_A man.._

_He held a gun but shoulders slumped forward in... defeat? odd, such detail had never registered in my dreams... ever._

_The man turned around and it was him, Kakuzu. Drenched in my parents blood, whispering the same thing I never seemed to catch on, for my sorrow was bigger than the attention I paid to this man. _

_My knees buckled instantly and on I went to meet the floor. Surprisingly enough I never reached it. He always caught me at this point but I still feared for the day he wouldn't._

_Everything turned black and now awareness swept into my body; I could move and think freely again but I wasn't quite awake. _

_"**Stop shielding yourself, Hidan. Don't you want to know the truth**?" a voice of neither man or woman said. It had no source, the place was empty but it still remained there. _

_I've never come here before, usually I wake up drenched in sweat and panting. _

_"**You need to open your eyes to what surrounds you child. Not everything is what it seems**" the voice kept on._

_But what did it mean by that? "who are you?" I asked but no words formed at my lips yet my question was said out loud and I could hear it._

_"**I am everyone and no one, child. It is not important who I am**." it replied _

_"where am I?" I asked on_

_"**In your head of course, the only way you are safe without prying eyes... For now**" _

_"What do you mean by that, are you my conscience, what's going on?" I turned and turned but to no avail, the source was never found. Not that I needed it but the unknown scared me, oblivion and loneliness are one hell of a pair to build up sorrow and chaos. I needed the comfort of a being and this just made me paranoid._

_"**Calm down or he will wake up. He can feel the disturbance in minds, he is everywhere at once**." _

_He? Did he mean my sleeping self? No that's not right, Kakuzu?_

_"would you by any chance be referring to Kakuzu?" _

_Silence _

_"**He is death and he is life but he's choosing the wrong path" **the voice kept rambling incoherently not bothering to answer my questions._

_"**Our time is limited and by now the bringer of death must know of my intrusion. Be warned child, destruction will always be stepping on your heels unless you face it**" _it began to fade away, the voice and slowly what was dark started turning white, it was so bright to the point that my eyes squinted on their own. When trying to open them again I was back in my crappy room with the squeaky window that I seemed to forget to close every night. Blinking tiredly and sun rays that hit my face I didn't notice the presence above my head.

Oh it was just a rat...

Wait...

RAT?!

"Holy Mother Of Jashin! What the frick?!" next thing I know I'm trapped between my bed sheets with my butt planted firmly on the floor. My door opened quickly slamming on the wall probably broken off the hinges again by the wonderful wrath of Mr. bright and early.

"Whut Humped, I Herd Frick?!" Kakuzu held a gun with one hand and his toothbrush in his mouth with the other. He groaned and glared at me "get up from there you idiot"

"A good morning would've been nice ya know, Nami was stalking my sleep again and scared the shit out of- wait you came in because I said frick?" I gave him a look of disbelief. He shrugged "you usually say fuck" he put his gun in the helm of is pajama pants and walked away to the bathroom. "It's too early in the morning for that word" I hollered at him, got up from the floor and threw my sheets at Kakuzus ferret who squirmed and fought to get out of the mess.

"Don't care" he replied, I heard the water from the shower and figured he began to take a shower. I entered the bathroom and began to wash my own teeth "What are you even doing here, you normally are gone before i wake up"

"Had a hunch, told my boss I was taking the day off plus last night objective escaped and is searching for me before I find him first" his voice still sounded groggy and deep in which given the case I was appallingly turned on so my cheeks were hot and a frown creased my face "stupid miser" i whispered to myself not even processing that some guy was on his heels because he failed to kill him.

[_Ironic, the murderer is being pursued by his victim] _

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked after a while of silence. I froze remembering the recurring nightmare and the odd voice that warned me about someone "um yeah... just weird dreams" "but i dont remember any of it" [_yes idiot lie to him, a death wish that's what it is_]i added quickly to end the conversation but Kakuzu had other plans "you were tossing in your sleep... was it a bad dream?" he asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Drop it already-"

I froze and stared at the mirror in front of me in fear, behind me a man with no recognizable face smirked manically with the corners of his lips cut open up to the edge of the jaw. Blood seeped out and cascaded down its ashy body. Its bony hand touched my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Open your eyes" as quickly as it came it went away and I was suddenly facing Kakuzu who yelled something but I couldn't understand. He sighed and brought his hand up, slapping me hard across the face. My face turned left and neck ached from the sudden movement, the pain was growing quickly and now I could hear him "You fucker! what was that for?!" pushing him away and shielding my face I glared at him not even minding that he was half naked, dripping wet and looking as the epitome of sex itself. No. He_ is_ Sex itself.

[_Your point is?]_

He had an arched brow and his strong and very muscular arms folded around his naked torso [_why not just kill me now?]_

"You zoned out for 5 minutes, Hidan. What else was I supposed to do? What even happened you looked scared?" he asked calmly but looking at me suspiciously.

"I- I don't know I just...I'm tired, that's it. I'm going to lay down" without looking at his intense stare and with slumped shoulders I walked back to my room and curled back on my bed, next to Kakuzu's pet who'd made a nest of my bed sheets "tch stupid rat" said rat growled at me and I shook my head in disbelief.

Was that the voice from my dreams..? It seemed more hostile and irritated, the voice in my dream was passive. But then again why does it keep warning me to open my eyes, its claims that someone was watching me were also a problem... I mean the only social life I have is with the miser, the grocery stores old lady and Kakuzu's boss who often checked on me over the phone if I was ok.

[The fact that you take this supernatural crap so lightly is very surprising]

I groaned and shut my eyes quickly falling into a dreamless sleep not even noticing the intruding presence in my room.

* * *

**OOOOOOOoooooo shiet who dat? hmmm maybe ill upload 3rd chapter tonight, I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'm weird and apparently this wont end in just 10... my brain is being mean and giving me more ideas.**

**ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **

**Hidan: what the frick was all that about, this old man is nothing close to a Greek god**

**Kakuzu: that's not what you said in the first chapter, heheh**

***Hidan be blushin: shaddup you expired jar of mayonnaise **

**Kakuzu: Real original**


End file.
